Kidnapping the bride
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: The Sequel to the hit: Island of Secrets. She left him with a note but a wedding changes all that and what can he do but Kidnap the Bride? Okay you know the whole review me thingy. So just read it, KxC inside,what else is new? :P
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel to:**

_**Island of Secrets.**_

**Kidnapping the Bride. **

**:Note: I just changed the author note for this chapter as of October 18, 2007. Previously, it was a lame excuse for an author's note back in 2005. So please bare with me as I try to make this story, well, good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't' own anything but the imagination to make up this story. So, just deal. Incest rocks.**

**-**

_I have to get this to him! I can't stand this any longer, I know I have to do this for my country but I…I don't love him…not like I love you… Wait…hell, there's no comparison, I don't even like the guy, and he's nothing but an arrogant, snobby, ugly twisted little jerk!_

Cagalli Yula Attha banged her fist on the desk she was sitting at, her maid Mana was standing next to her worrying due to Cagalli's sudden rage.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Attha?" The maid put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli looked up sternly and nearly shouted "Does it LOOK like something's wrong?" The maid backed away frightened, Cagalli sighed and apologized softly.

"I'm sorry….it's just that I…I-really don't want to Mana….I really don't think I should…"

" Ms. Attha if it is something you do not wish to do then do not go through with it, if you don't think it's best for the country then do not do it……more importantly Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked half way up at her maid. "Don't do it, if you don't think it's best for you." Cagalli looked at her maid's retreating form.

"Oh Mana, how I wish it was that simple….." Cagalli took a look at herself in the mirror. "What has happened to me, where is the strong girl I use to know, why am I letting Yuna walk all over me? Why am I letting them keep me here at Seiran?"

Looking to her left she saw a piece of paper and a pen, exactly right next to those supplies, an envelope stood out. "Mana…." She distinctly remembered Mana holding these items earlier. "I should go give it back to her…..wait….I haven't told Kira about the wedding, I guess he should know and seeing as I'm stuck here I can't very well tell him myself."

Cagalli took the piece of paper and started to write.

As the words flew from her inside of her transforming into ink, relaying a message and with it memories, far down deep, buried for the sake of a nation, inside the letter she explained to Kira how she is going to marry Yuna because it was the best thing for Orb at the moment. She also explained why she couldn't give the news directly. Cagalli finished the letter and was about to seal it up when she looked down at the ring she wore. It was the gift Athrun gave to her.

" I don't want this….Not only am I forbidden to wear this, but why hasn't Athrun stopped me?….is this the true extent of our feelings for one another, that he will return to the battlefield without even thinking about my struggles for peace? And I….I am to be married tomorrow and even though I don't want to…Athrun is not one of the reasons for my refusal?"

Cagalli looked soberly at the letter.

No, Athrun was never a reason for her passion.

She held her hand up and slipped Athrun's promised ring off, then she put it in the envelope. Sealing it she held it to her chest. _This has to get to Kira, I'm sorry I am going to marry him, but it's the right thing to do, is it not? Normally you would be here to give me advice, but now you aren't…you are with Lacus, and you're happy right? You won't come for me…but that's okay…I want you to be happy. I told you just that so many years ago…_

A small knock was heard from the door. "Ms Attha?"

"Yes what is it?" Cagalli rose from her seat when her maid Mana came in once again.

"It's time for me to deliver mail Ms Attha, is there anything you wish to send out?" Mana said this with a knowing smile. Cagalli smiled in return as well and while thanking her maid she handed the letter over.

"Make sure that gets to him, and I don't want anyone else to see it, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Attha, now you rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

Cagalli nodded and went to take a shower so she could go to bed and be ready for the horrible day tomorrow.

At Lacus' _ruined (hahaha)_ house.

"What?!" Kira shouted out a little upon reading the letter, he took out the ring and examined it.

The maid Mana who delivered the letter nodded sadly. "It is all true Mr. Yamato."

"How…could she."

"Kira?" Lacus' soft voice was heard from the inside. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Lacus, just come back inside, I have to go somewhere..."

"But Kira-"

"Don't worry Lacus I'll be back." Kira ran towards the dock where he met up with Murrue.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing Kira?" The ex-captain of the Archangel voiced out.

Flashes of her lips, her voice-calling out his name, their kiss, _the island_, ran through him.

"I'm positive." Entering the hangar, Kira braced himself for the action he was about to partake in.

-

As the sunlight beamed down, waking Cagalli up early, she grudgingly got out of bed and got everything ready. It took some time but she was finally dressed, she, of course, was wearing a white dress that had a veil with some fluff going around her head and traveling down her back. The dress had a little mixture to the color which seemed blue that traversed its way from her hip down to the end of the dress. She also wore the traditional white shoes.

She thought it ironic that she wasn't a virgin and yet no one could ever know this.

On their way to the wedding they entered a limousine, photography and press everywhere, their nation's leader was getting married, everyone would know of the tale.

Cagalli stood still as she watched Yuna gawk at her from head to toe, anger arose in her but she dared not say anything.

As he approached her she accepted his offer at holding her hand while leading her to limousine but the moment of peace was shattered when he spoke.

"You look absolutely lovely Cagalli, you make a find bride indeed, although…." Yuna paused and took a quick look at her, he then continued. "I would like it if you grew out your hair a little bit longer…I think you would look much prettier."

Cagalli looked at him utterly shocked, her hand inched very closely to her hip as she brought it slowly getting ready to slap him for that comment. Unfortunately she reached the limousine and decided to not say anything for the remainder of the day.

-

_I can't believe I am doing this……_Cagalli looked up at the priest before them as he was going on about the goddess Haumea and asking them their names. She did not reply. So Yuna took the initiative and gave it to him.

Every second that passed by Cagalli searched the area for a savior, she wanted some one to rescue her, for the first time she truly felt helpless against something so insignificantly neither unimportant nor strong.

A small tear fell down Cagalli's left cheek. _Kira…please Kira! Someone save me, please you have to save me Kira, stop this wedding, stop myself from giving me away, come and rescue me, come and show me you love me!_

As fate would have it, it was then that the alarms sounded off

"Wh-what?!" Cagalli looked up at the sky as the Alarms from Orb started to go off. As everyone ran around I panic, mobile suit fire and call of orders to take positions, Yuna hid behind her in fear and she could have laughed if the intensity of the situation wasn't so deafening. Explosions could be heard from far away and the sky started to fill up discretely with smoke.

"I won't let you take Cagalli!!!!!!!" Slashing down four M1 Astray Units that were guarding the temple for the wedding, Kira ran through the obstacles at hand before proceeding to go inside taking out any mobile suit in his way.

Cagalli, looking up to see the Freedom Gundam hovering in the air looking right down at her, gasped softly, the prickling of tears threatening to fall.

………………_Kira._ Staring completely dumbfounded at the Gundam in front of her and knowing with all her heart just who was in there, Cagalli raised her hands to her chest in a prayer like form. "It-It can't be."

After scanning the area he finally looked down at Cagalli, she was right there, a goddess like image as the air produced from his Gundam's hovering ability was causing her hair and veil to fly everywhere-and she wasn't trying to stop it. She was looking at him; her eyes were so helpless yet so full of hope that he didn't have to think twice when he used his Gundam's hand to pick up Cagalli and in an instant they were flying away with together.

"What the- Everyone Stop him!!!!!!!!! Shoot Him DOWN!" Yuna finally recovering from undoubting fear of being killed by the Gundam shouted orders to dispatch Kira's Gundam. Several Murasame units launch after Kira, once the order was given out and in fear of Cagalli being injured, Kira opened the latch to his cockpit and while rising slightly, begging for her to get inside silently, their hands met for the first time for a long time. The unison brought with it so many feelings rekindled that Cagalli fell into him before the door closed behind her and after a moment of just relaxing against him, trying to drink up what was exactly happening, the usual fierceness that which is Cagalli came flooding back to her.

" …Kira, you came for me….why?" Cagalli was on his lap with her hands wrapped around his neck, her face inches away from the shielding of the helmet he had on. She was looking at him, her facial expression and her eyes daring, pleading him to tell her why.

" Cagalli….I had to." taking down another mobile suit all thoughts on heading for the Archangel, he looked at her, did he really have to tell her why? Was the answer not in his eyes as he so willed it to be?

"………" Kira, landing on the Archangel while getting ready to get out was stopped abruptly when Cagalli pushed him back into the seat and after succeeding in shocking Kira she lowered her head. "No……tell me why Kira… why did you really come?" She glanced slowly at Kira, tears threatening to fall so hastily she lowered her head once more.

Kira grabbed her by the shoulders and sighed._ I…Cagalli I just can't tell you!_ _**You**__ are the one that never wanted to go down this path again!_

"I don't think…Athrun would have been happy, I did it for him-" " **LIAR!!!!!!!!"**

Cagalli pinned Kira to the seat, her arms on each side of his shoulder digging in to him. "You are a _liar_ Kira Yamato! What did you automatically think when I sent you that letter! Why did you really come to stop me from having this wedding! There was no time for you to talk to Athrun to see how he felt about this! So why Kira? WHY?!" Letting go the tears she started to bang on his chest, punching furiously because he was being to ignorant to see how she truly felt and to tell her in return that he felt the same way.

Kira took off his helmet and looked down at Cagalli, he sighed a little at her tantrum and after awhile of taking the abuse he grabbed her hands in order to stop her.

" Cagalli……" Kira whispered while he brought his forehead against her own.

"Why Kira?! Why can't you just tell me?! I don't love _him _like I love _you_ and I know it's the same with you and Lacus!" Cagalli screamed out, chocking a little on her tears, Kira pulled his head completely shocked at what Cagalli had just yelled out.

He looked at her completely amazed, angry that she could say this so easily and yet he couldn't, after all this time, her hot and cold attitude, their meeting and their departure, every time they would come together only to be torn apart once more by their own demons. He's thought about her forever and a day since that time but he thought she had give up, so why not too, let go of the false reality he clung to?

"You're right ….Cagalli." Cagalli was about to yell out a few more times but she stopped when she tried to process what Kira had just said. She was afraid to look up and she decided to keep her head low. She found out that she rather liked her position. She was on Kira's lap and her hands were on each of his shoulders.

Kira leaned in a little his hair falling over his face; he gently cupped her chin with his hand and slowly picked her head up to come face to face with him. Eyeing her for second to get approval he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, tenderly. She automatically brought her arms around his neck and entangled her hands within his hair.

The kiss would have continued if it wasn't for the sounds of the crewmen climbing up to check why the kids were not out the cockpit yet. Being afraid at being caught Cagalli reached behind Kira to pick his helmet back up; she broke the kiss softly, with a soft smile playing on her lips. She slipped the helmet back on and Kira could do nothing but stare at her.

She looked at him, and the cockpit door started to open, one finale look in his direction telling him that this wasn't finished and she turned away. Cagalli readied herself to get off his lap but was surprised when Kira grabbed her and held her bridal style.

Before they were completely revealed to the members of the Archangel, Kira whispered in her ear. "Isn't this how newlyweds hold each other?"

Cagalli smiled, _Yes, Yes it is._

**Alright everyone you better had liked it! Review Review!!!! I just did a revamp and will do so for chapter 2 and 3 soon, I am just really super busy. Sorry. I will also post chapter 4 when I get the chance, for now, thank you all for sticking with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing with Revamped, Please review if you have the time, I'm doing this for _you, _afterall.**

**Note: This has references to episode 15 of GSD as the first chapter had to episode 14 which was DYING for Kira and Cagalli to scream out"Yay!!"**

Once getting out of the cockpit and out of Kira's arms, Cagalli knew she had to be believable. Stomping her way through the halls and being escorted to her room, she quickly changed into her usual uniform which consisted of a blue, white and yellow top suit, and white pants to match.

Rushing into the main deck she started to yell at Murrue and Kira, since he just happened to be there.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" Murrue, taken back from the shock of Cagalli's outburst did not respond at first and so Kira, ever trying to be seen as the caring brother, tried to calm her down even though he was confused as to why she was behaving like this.

" Cagalli-"

"I can't believe you would crash MY wedding! Especially since it was to unite the Atlantic federation with Orb and-"

"We didn't want you to do something foolish Cagalli!"

"What!" She turned directly to Kira and forgot all about Murrue. "How are my ideals and wanting peace foolish?!"

"Do you really think that allying with the Atlantic Federation and _marrying_ Yuna is the best idea for Orb...for yourself?" Kira said the last part quietly, but that didn't mean Cagalli didn't hear it.

_For us? _

"I know what to do Kira!"

" Hmph. So you think its good enough keeping Orb safe when someday Orb could attack PLANT or some other country!"

"I-ah…."

"There is still some time to change things Cagalli…" Kira, walking up to her slowly, looked at her sincerely and then reached to hold her hand. Cagalli unaware of his intentions grew worried. _He wouldn't risk it in front of everyone… would he?_

Instead of what was to be assumed of his actions, Kira opened her hand slowly, and as she watched his eyes intently she saw regret and pain. _Kira…_

"Here." He placed Athrun's ring inside her palm. As she looked down at the ring she stared at it, she thought about all the possible meaning for his gesture, why would he give back the ring she gave to him as a meaning of her freeing herself from Athrun? A meaning that said more than words possibly could, _I'm sorry, forgive me, I love you, be with me…_

"Kira…" _Does this mean he doesn't accept me? Does this mean… what does he mean by change?_ Giving up on searching for answers that she knew would not come, Cagalli broke down and cried in Kira's arms, she did not want him to let go when he squeezed her tightly, showing support and maybe, just maybe some of the same pain.

Lacus and the others aboard the ship looked on at the unknown couple, each one thinking that Cagalli was crying for Athrun, and each one oblivious to the fact that the two of them were simply crying for the love that cannot be.

**Short, I know, I am hoping to make chapters longer starting with chapter 4, please bare with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Any who, I decided to update cause there is some serious lack of KiraxCagalli fics and I simply can't tolerate that, I made a new video on you tube so if you all want to watch it and reawaken your love ( or have a newly developed love) for the couple you can find the link to it via my profile. **

**This is the last chapter for revamp, starting with chapter 4 is a whole new ball game, keep with the reviews and love, thanks guys! **

**

* * *

**

It has been a few days now since her rather _unwanted_ abduction, Cagalli was currently pacing back and forth in her newly accommodated room that the crew members hoped would stop her incessant yelling. They were wrong.

"God! Now what am I suppose to do? I need to get back to my headquarters… I need to rectify this situation, what if Orb falls under attack while I'm held captive in this ship! Where is Kisaka…where are my-" Cagalli's rant started to fade as the door to her compartment slid open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Murrue asked me to check up on you and to ask if you were hungry, you skipped breakfast."

"Did you even consider that I was maybe just _not _hungry?" The fiery blonde girl spit out venomously at the poor, not so defenseless but oh so very defenseless at this particular moment, brown hair, violet eyed boy.

"Um…"

"Are you going to cry now?" A glare sent towards the now hurting eyes told the boy that he should just leave.

As his form started to retreat, his back facing the slowly realizing young chief of Orb, she reached out while calling his name. "Kira! Wait I didn't mean-"

"Kira, there you are, Murrue said she needed to speak to you, it's about…" the pink haired princess took a quick glance at the now stilled form of Cagalli and let her eyes become downcast. "Athrun."

"I'll be right there then." Turning his head slightly, his body still directed at the door he swiftly asked "Coming?"

Cagalli responded with a simple nod and then pushed past the two occupants of the room towards the room Murrue was expecting them.

_His eyes…his damn eyes._

"Kira what is wrong with Cagalli?" Kira merely shrugged off the question (as politely as one can with a shrug) and proceeded to the meeting room, Lacus trailing behind him. "You know…we should return to the Orphanage soon…" Stealing a look at the one who possess her heart, hoping that he would quickly agree added in a few more words so that it didn't seem like she was eager to just be with Kira again. "For the children's sake…"

"Yeah Lacus, don't worry" A serene smile graced his lips when he came into eye contact with the singing phenomenon. "We'll get back their shortly, I'm sure Cagalli… won't need us around much longer, but we should wait to see if the Archangel needs us, after all we did kidnap a bride, a bride that is the leader of Orb."

"Right" It didn't go unnoticed how Kira's voice faltered while voicing the lioness' name; after all she was a coordinator with the distinct power to know one's feelings without those feelings being voiced.

_Kira…_

She intertwined her hand with his as they entered the consultant room, not bearing in mind that Cagalli was in the said room, possessing disheartened eyes as she found the soles of her shoes to be so inviting for her vision to occupy.

"Is everyone here?" the captain of the Archangel voiced out, surveying the room which consisted of close crewman, and the three previously mentioned souls. "Right. As you all recall we have committed a serious act of….kidnapping Cagalli from her wedding to Yuna. We are wanted 'fugitives', but I am sure this offense can be reasoned once we get Cagalli back to her nation and she explains all, and her newfound decision?" The latter part of the statement was expressed in a question, looking towards Cagalli for her approval. 

"Yes, of course I will explain the circumstances and denounce the wedding and aforementioned marriage to Yuna." Her voice was stern, Kira contemplated this, noticing she was still the same old Cagalli, just lying under rubble due to the pressures of leading a nation, and how could he let her go through all of this alone? How could he not see she needed him…Athrun wasn't there for her…Athrun, where was he right now, at this very moment? He must have heard the news of Cagalli's wedding… or the shattered remnants of the wedding, at least.

"Cagalli there is also something I was informed to relay to you." Murrue's voice grew heavy with grief. "Athrun…he, I'm not sure if you are aware of this but, we have been lead to believe he is with Zaft once again."

"WHAT!" the response was in unison from the twin siblings, a small gasp came from Lacus, as the rest of the crewmembers gawked in utter shock. "This can't be." Cagalli searched for Murrue's response vigorously through her eyes, when none came, furious, she got up from her seated position and was ready to walk out when Murrue's voiced stopped her.

"He wishes to see you, he already has a destination, a place to meet in mind, he transmitted the coordinates but a few hours ago…" after an elapse of time Murrue finished with a stern "that is all, return to your stations."

Cagalli weakly walked back to her room, upon opening the door she flopped onto her bed, tiredly, a piece of paper with something scribbled on it caught her eye as it laid upon her dresser.

Eyeing the words on the parchment she gave out a melancholy chuckle. "What a beautiful place to meet up at." Getting up she decided it was time to meet him once again. Looking down at her attire, she decided to change. As she was undressing herself, her current state of dress just in a clad bra and panties, Kira decided this was the perfect time to just barge in.

"Cagalli-huh…?"Dumbfounded standing there in shock as he watched his sister's appearance Cagalli was the first to react. "KIRA YOU PERVERT!" picking up the closest item next to her she threw it with full force, smacking him directly on the nose. "Ow! Cagalli-I didn't-AH!" Bam! Another object attacked his feeble form. "OUT. OF.MY.ROOM!" with each empathized word Kira was, unfortunately hit with another fully forced thrown object, by the end of the statement he was luckily thrown out of the room.

Quickly gathering her used clothes and throwing it into a closet, carelessly she dressed herself in a sophisticated manner consisting of a brown suit set, formal, but not too formal as her white under shirt ruffled outwards. Her hair still array she didn't care for the details as her brother was awaiting her appearance at the door.

Upon opening the door Kira began his ceaseless babble of forgiveness, almost allowing a smile to form on her lips, she stopped herself short of and retorted with a 'shut up' before passing by him, creating a small distance before asking "Why did you come to my room in the first place?"

"Are…you" his voiced dimmed down from its frantic disposition to an utterly serious one. "Going to see him now?"

"Yes." her hand subconsciously pushed her hair back behind her ear, allowing Kira to get a full view of Athrun's present on her finger, the one Kira gave back to her. _Why…did… I…_ His thoughts broken from concentration by Cagalli's movements caused him to respond hastily.

"I'm going too." Cagalli refused to respond for she knew words would escape her lips that she would ultimately regret.

"_Kira Yamato please report to hangar, we need an analysis on the Freedom, that is all"_

"I have to…"

"Yeah, I'm going to the cafeteria, I'm hungry-"

"See I told-"

"Don't start." Kira smiled sheepishly at Cagalli's refusal to be wrong; in turn Cagalli let out a small smile, missing the little battles with her brother….that is before she knew he was her brother.

_Kira leaned in a little his hair falling over his face, he gently cupped her chin with his hand and slowly picked her head up to come face to face with him. Eyeing her for a second to get approval he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, tenderly. She automatically brought her arms around his neck and entangled her hands within his hair._

Cagalli averted her eyes from her brother's probing ones and felt ashamed at the memory.

"Okay well, I'll go get you when I'm done and we can go together?" Cagalli nodded and started to head towards the cafeteria.

Kira stood there; he knew they were waiting on him…

Who said they couldn't wait a little longer?

Quickly grabbing Cagalli's passing arm he spun her around, her hair creating whiplash as it whirled in rapid pace matching the swift movement, it shocked Kira for a moment but he continued his objective as it settled across her face, highlighting her widen, surprised eyes.

An abrupt mutter of 'Cagalli' was all that was heard as Kira swiftly enclosed the space between him and his twin sister's lips. There was no hesitant pull away from Cagalli's end as she responded to the kiss with just as much yearning, wrapping her hands around his neck as her weight was supported by Kira's strong arms since the sudden spin caused her to lose footing. His hands while holding her against him, rested on the small of her back, the weight though proved to be too much for Kira as he delved deeper into the kiss forgetting to hold her up and they came crashing onto the floor.

"Kira!" Cagalli's voice erupted with concern and scolding for causing her to fall as well.

"Ow…" Kira's strained voice from underneath Cagalli was muffled as her breasts were unfortunately (or fortunately) smothering his lips.

"Oh, my." Now here comes the unfortunate part, because it wasn't Cagalli's flushed voice that spoke those flustered words but...

"Lacus!"

-

Whelp, there ya go. What will happen next! As you can see this story has taken a somewhat comedic style, but most likely my angst and drama filled nature will come around the corner soon enough. Please review, Arigato!


End file.
